


Jefferson "claims"

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, actual plot lol, alpha!jefferson, alpha!washington, in which jefferson is a dick, omega!hamilton, omega!madison, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I highly suggest reading the fic that comes before this one! My series goes together in an connecting plot. But otherwise, porn with abo JeffMads. This is a part one to "The Room Where it Happens" and has relevant plot at the end to the second part. </p><p>--</p><p>“You have to meet the president today,” the omega reminded, biting on his lip to hide the smile on his face when Jefferson licked at his chin. </p><p>“And if I want to smell like the best man in congress?” He mused, dragging his hands back from under Madison’s shirt so he could start undoing the buttons on his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefferson "claims"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll link the second part once it's posted to this one because they go together. 
> 
> Anyway porn. with plot. plot porn.

Jefferson had his head in Madison’s lap, staring up at him while the omega read a book. His legs sprawled out from the rest of the couch, nearly hanging off the edge. 

“Washington wants to see me later today,” the alpha started, reaching up to take the book from Madison’s hands. He didn’t protest when his novel was plucked from him and placed carefully on the floor. Jefferson respected books too much to mistreat one. 

“For what?” Madison folded his hands over Jefferson’s chest, staring down at him while Jefferson’s lips began to quirk up into a grin. 

“Not sure, Jemmy. But I have a feeling it has to deal with Hamilton,” Jefferson taunted, loving the way his mate tensed at the mere mention of the other omega. He sat up, twisting his body so he could kiss the omega’s jawline reassuringly.

Madison’s shoulders slumped, and with a content sigh he turned into the kiss, pressing their lips together. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Jefferson pulled back, nipping at the scar on Madison’s nose from the time he got frostbite. 

“No, I could benefit from working undistracted,” Madison smirked, tilting his head to the side. The alpha scoffed at him, making an offhand comment that he does not distract him while he went for the side of his neck. He mouthed along the mark already present, eventually repositioning himself so he could have the omega in his lap. Madison held his hands on shoulders, squirming in delight when Jefferson wormed his cold hands under his shirt and along his back.

“T-Tom,” Madison shrieked.

“Yes?” Jefferson’s drawl carried the “s” sound like a snake. He ran his fingers along his spine, grinning with devious intent while Madison tried to avoid Jefferson seeing how red his cheeks were getting by turning his nose against his shoulder.

“You have to meet the president today,” the omega reminded, biting on his lip to hide the smile on his face when Jefferson licked at his chin. 

“And if I want to smell like the best man in congress?” He mused, dragging his hands back from under Madison’s shirt so he could start undoing the buttons on his jacket. 

“What time are you meant to meet with Mr. Washington?” Madison quirked an eyebrow, raising his arms out of his coat when Jefferson tugged it off him and tossed it to the floor. 

“I’ll leave in an hour or so,” Jefferson leaned in, pulling at his bowtie with his teeth. The sex appeal of it was cut short when the omega nearly choked, forcing Jefferson to undo the bow with his hands instead. Madison rolled his eyes after coughing, but took to unfastening the buttons on his shirt as Jefferson muttered out a “sorry” with an awkward laugh. 

The alpha nudged Madison to stand in front of him, and while he took his shirt off, Jefferson fumbled to undo the buttons on his trousers. As he worked them undone, Madison snickered and kicked off his shoes. He put his hands over his mate’s, helping him to tug his pants down to where the omega could step out of them. 

“At this rate, you’ll never get there on time.” Madison taunted while he loosened the ties to his underwear. Jefferson scoffed, rushing to get the buttons to his own pants undone. The second the omega was naked, he dropped to sit on Jefferson’s knees, helping the poor man pull his cock out. 

Jefferson connected their lips, then shoved the omega down on the couch, twisting around so he could pull his legs up. Madison let out a shriek, propping himself on his elbows as the alpha licked the inside of his thigh. 

“You know, it’s not me who takes forever, Jemmy,” Jefferson teased. Madison’s disapproving frown was met with an overly pleased grin from the alpha. He hummed noncommittally, bending his head down to kiss the head of his dick. He tongued around the flesh before using his hand to guide him in his mouth. 

“Tom! You’ll end up late” Madison cried out playfully, covering his mouth with his wrist. The alpha ignored him and started tracing his fingers along the underside of his leg, reaching till he could press his fingertips in Madison’s ass. Slick dribbled when Jefferson’s fingers urged forward. He buried his fingers to the knuckle, humming around the omega’s length. 

Eventually Jefferson pulled back, licking his lips as he sat up, letting Madison’s leg drop off the couch while the other stayed crammed between the cushion and Jefferson’s knee. He propped his chin up with his hand and the back of the couch, glancing down at the omega with lidded eyes and a cocky smirk. 

“So should I stop?” 

“ _Thomas._ ” Madison warned, scrunching his nose in a way Jefferson found absolutely adorable. 

With a laugh the alpha tugged him closer by the hips. Madison rearranged his legs to wrap around his waist as the taller guided the head of his cock to align with Madison’s hole. Jefferson bent over to bite the omega’s neck as he thrusted in. He groaned with he settled deep inside the other, starting a slow rhythm at first. 

Madison grabbed the lapels of Jefferson’s coat while the alpha’s teeth scraped along the bond site. He panted in his ear, encouraging him with slurred words cut from moaning when Jefferson’s teeth worried the mark till it broke the skin. The alpha lapped at the blood, holding Madison’s hips tighter with each thrust until he came with a muffled shout.

He lifted his mouth back to the omega’s lips while his knot started to swell. As his knot thickened making it impossible to pull out, Jefferson shuffled so he could lay comfortably on his back. Madison stayed upright, hanging off his knot while Jefferson wrapped his hand around his cock. He swiped his thumb over the head, doing his best to get the younger man off quicker.

The omega used the back of the couch for support as he tried to bounce on Jefferson’s knot. He bit his knuckles, movement erratic when Jefferson moved his wrist faster. He nearly collapsed, laying his head on the couch when he came over Jefferson’s stomach. 

The alpha tsked at him, wiping his hand on the omega’s thigh before leaning down to grab some cloth. His fingers made contact with Madison’s discarded shirt, and he yanked it up so he could dab the finish off his clothes. 

“I have a meeting with the president later, Mr Madison.” 

Madison rolled his eyes, coughing quietly to catch his breath. 

“Then I advise you finish already.” 

The alpha chuckled back at him. 

Once his knot deflated, Madison slid off and stumbled back. His thighs were sore and laying back was more desirable than getting cleaned up. Jefferson stood up, groaning as he twisted around to crack his back. He tucked his dick away, buttoning his trousers up. 

“How noticeable is this stain?” He asked, straightening his jacket. Madison looked over, making a face at the dark damp spots on Jefferson’s purple coat. It could be brushed off as a difference in the velvet, but the scent was glaringly obvious of the truth. Jefferson took Madison’s expression as his answer. 

“Oh well, I don’t have time to change.” Madison arched an eyebrow, not believing the alpha’s smug smirk. 

“Try not to get into any fights,” the omega yawned, covering his eyes with his arm. 

Jefferson strolled over and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be back before you wake up, my dear.” 

He left to meet Washington after draping a quilt on his mate. 

\--

Jefferson was lead down the hall by one of Washington’s servants. He walked into the president’s office with a wave of confidence, the grin on his face stretching wider when the other alpha instantly covered his nose upon getting a whiff of him. The stench of sex lingered on the Secretary of State. 

The grin dropped from Jefferson’s face the second his eyes made contact with a certain omega sitting in a chair. As the scents in the office began to settle with Jefferson, he recoiled and hid his nose with his shoulder.

Hamilton scoffed, sneering at the alpha as he rubbed his arms, hugging himself. 

“Why the hell is he here mid-heat?” Jefferson exhaled, biting the inside of his cheek. Damn, he had almost forgotten how sweet Hamilton smelled. Almost as good as his partner.

“And why are _you_ here when you smell like you bathed in Madison’s slick?” Hamilton snapped, before practically whimpering when Washington shot him a sharp glare. 

“Gentlemen,” Washington warned. 

“I was called here. What did you do, huh? Crawl here hoping to get a knot? Your beta wife want nothing to do with you this week?” Jefferson taunted, walking into the room to settle in one of the remaining empty chairs. 

The omega bristled, taking a shaky breath. It was obvious he was having trouble remaining focused now that two strong scented alphas shared a close space with him. Jefferson could see the beads of sweat on his forehead, his breath labored and his face was flushed. Honestly, it was dangerously attractive. Which lead to the question yet again, why was he here?

“Hamilton asked me to arrange a meeting,” Washington interjected. He must not have wanted a fight between an omega in heat and another alpha. But Jefferson looked taken back, not at all impressed with what Washington had to say. He glanced back at the third man, his gaze scrutinizing when Hamilton fidgeted, seemingly restless with nerves.

“Listen, Mr Jefferson,” Hamilton started, taking a deep, troubled breath, “I’m desperate.” 

“Oh, trust me. I can smell that.” Jefferson shot back, ignoring the exasperated eye roll from the older alpha. 

“I need help. I know you disagree with my debt plan, and I’m willing to negotiate terms if you would have a meeting with me, sir. Your- Mr Madison can come too.” 

Jefferson covered his mouth to stop from outright laughing. Hamilton was actually begging for his help. He bit at his knuckle, grinning while he darted from looking between the omega and Washington. Was this serious? 

“Tell you what Alexander, I’m in a damn good mood. Come by my venue in two days and you’ll have your meeting.” 

“I’ll still be in heat.” Hamilton protested, already unable to sit still as it is. In two days he’d be even more distracted and restless. Something Jefferson was banking on. 

“And?” Jefferson responded, arching an eyebrow. If he had to have a meeting with Hamilton about negotiations, he’d rather have him be a horny brat, more likely to be agreeable with an alpha than Hamilton at full brain functions. Besides, it was obvious he was heat-fried as it was if he thought begging Washington to call Jefferson in would save his job.

Hamilton shot a worried look to Washington, but the alpha wanted nothing to do with this situation.

“Fine. I’ll be there. Just us.” He added, narrowing his eyes. Jefferson held his hands up in mock innocence. 

“And Mr Madison, of course.” 

“Of course.” Hamilton repeated with a forced smile, not looking forward to the only meeting that would undoubtedly protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Daily reminders to check me out on tumblr at pyrogavinofree  
> to commission me for fanfic and drawings (more info at my tumblr)   
> and to kudo/comment 
> 
> etc etc


End file.
